Blood of Europe
by Z98
Summary: What if the Soviets attacked Europe again instead of America? My version of RA2
1. Fires of Berlin

What would happen if, instead of striking at the Americans first, the Soviets attacked the Europeans again? This is my version of RA2.  
  
Blood of Europe  
  
Chapter 1: Fires of Berlin  
  
Under the cover of darkness, a massive army crossed the border. It was actually overkill. The western countries had grown lax. They would now suffer for it.  
  
"Comrade Colonel, we are approaching Berlin," said Zophia.  
  
Colonel Klerk Chekov nodded. He had been given the honor of taking Berlin. Under his command was an armored battalion and three infantry regiments. This would not be too difficult. The German forces had been caught completely off guard. Their military bases had been destroyed by air strikes and Kirov bombings. Now, they were preparing to take the capital.  
  
"Our primary objective is the German Ministry building. We take that, we take their government. Move out!"  
  
The Rhino Tanks charged into city and opened fire on the streets. Civilians ran and tried to get out of the way, but most were shot as they fled. Conscripts moved in behind them and cleared out any other people that hadn't managed to escape. A matter of minutes later, they were at the Ministry building. It had been far too easy. The German forces had been caught completely off guard and weren't able to put up too much of a fight. Several Flak Tracks appeared. They unloaded the Desolator Commandos. They charged into the building and killed the guards and forced their way into the parliamentary building. The German government officials were stunned. Conscripts appeared and hauled them out. The Soviet Union had won the battle for Germany. Now, they just had to take down the rest of the German military.  
  
"Colonel Chekov, the German Ministry has been taken," reported Zophia, "We have secured the city and are rounding up the civilians."  
  
"Good," said Chekov, "We've defeated the Germans. The other countries won't be so easy."  
  
"Yes sir," said Zophia, "I am receiving new orders from Moscow."  
  
"So what are they?"  
  
"We are to take the home of the Professor Albert Einstein," said Zophia, "A transport will take us there."  
  
"Very well."  
  
  
  
The Germans protected Professor's with three guard camps and a small base. There was also a guard detail set up around his home and lab. They had been alerted to the Soviet invasion, but were still waiting for more information. However, that soon changed. Several V-3 missiles struck the fuel tanks that were kept for the vehicles and detonated, taking out the guard camp with it. This happened at the other two camps as well. Apocalypse Tanks moved in and killed the few survivors. The Rhino Tanks bypassed the main German base and headed straight towards Einstein's lab. The guard camps had not been able to get out any sort of warning, so there was mostly confusion at the main base and Einstein's lab. Flak Tracks followed behind them as they raced to the lab. Suddenly, several tanks appeared out of nowhere and opened fire. Two Rhinos were taken out.  
  
"Shit," said Chekov. He had been conducting the battle and saw the tanks explode. "They have Mirage Tanks. All right. All units, fire upon trees in the area by the lab."  
  
He watched as several of his tanks opened fire, blowing trees apart. A few actually struck the hidden Mirage Tanks, taking them out. They were soon at the base. The pillboxes were destroyed with great ease and the other defending soldiers were all killed. A squad of officers forced their way into the lab. There were three guards trying to protect Einstein, but they were shot and taken care of. They hauled Einstein out. A group of engineers entered and pulled all of the files from Einstein's computers. They also took a few of the computers. The large odd structure outside was destroyed, as was the lab. They started pulling out. Radar indicated that German forces were starting out towards the labs. They retreated, having destroyed basically everything of value.  
  
"Mission accomplished," said Zophia.  
  
"Report to Moscow accordingly," said Chekov.  
  
"Yes Comrade Colonel."  
  
Chekov ordered his driver to take them back towards the main Soviet base. They soon arrived at a small outpost. It was there that they got off and took a copter back to command. After about a twenty-minute ride, they were at the base. When Chekov got off, he was greeted by General Vladimir.  
  
"Ah! Comrade Colonel! I hear there's a promotion for you for your successes!" Vladimir said with a smile, clapping his hand on Chekov's shoulder.  
  
"Good to see you too, Comrade General. So, what is this about a promotion?"  
  
"Well, since you defeated the Germans, captured their government, and captured Einstein, Moscow has decided to reward such a fine young officer," said Vladimir, "Remember me when you become the Grand Marshal of the Soviet Army."  
  
Chekov laughed. "Comrade General, you have a better shot at that than me."  
  
"Perhaps," Vladimir conceded, "But that will be because of fine young officers like you! Come! We have a video conference with Premier Romanov and I want you to be there with me."  
  
"That is an honor, Comrade General."  
  
"We are old friends, Comrade Colonel. And you deserve this."  
  
They entered the conference room. Most were generals. They stared at this colonel that had entered the room with Vladimir. What was such a lowly officer doing in here with them? A few seconds after the two had taken their seats, Premier Romanov appeared on the large screen.  
  
"Comrade Generals! You have served the motherland well and will be rewarded!"  
  
"Thank you Comrade Premier," Vladimir said for all of them, "However, part of the success should be credited to Colonel Chekov here. He led the attack on Berlin and Einstein's laboratory."  
  
"Really? Well, consider yourself a general of the Soviet Army, Comrade General Chekov! I'll see that the orders are sent out!"  
  
"Thank you Comrade Premier," said Chekov, "I live to serve the state."  
  
The other generals were not too pleased to hear this. This upstart colonel had just been promoted to one of them. And why had Vladimir support him?  
  
Just then, Yuri entered the room.  
  
"Ah, General Chekov. I've heard much good about you. They say you are a great commander in the field."  
  
"Thank you, Comrade Minister."  
  
Yuri smiled. "In fact, I have an assignment for you. With your permission of course, Comrade Premier."  
  
"Of course! We must test the new general to make sure he is worthy of the promotion!"  
  
"This mission is not a frontal assault. No. This mission is, far more delicate. I hope you will be able to handle it," said Yuri, "Generals, please leave us while I discuss this with General Chekov."  
  
The other generals got up and started leaving. Vladimir had some parting words however.  
  
"Don't make me look like a fool," he said with a smile.  
  
Chekov nodded. After the others had left, Yuri continued.  
  
"We need to neutralize Italy," he said, "That way, we can use it to allow us to transport troops from our African allies. This in turn will allow us to attack with greater force against the Europeans. Your job will be to coordinate a small assault team that will drop in Rome. There will actually be two teams. The first will move against the Vatican. Their target is the Pope. The other team will strike at the Italian government, killing its members and create chaos. During that chaos, we will move in with our forces and take control. Understood?"  
  
"Perfectly, Comrade Minister."  
  
"Good," said Yuri, "A transport will arrive for you in one hour. Be ready then."  
  
"Good luck Comrade General," said Romanov before the transmission terminated.  
  
Chekov took a deep breath. Now was the chance to prove himself. As long as he did not fail, his career was guaranteed to go even farther. He would not fail.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
If anyone is Catholic, don't think I'm trying to be a religious racist or anything. I am not trying to offend anyone. This is just how the story will unfold. R+R.  
  
Z98 


	2. Desolation of Rome

Don't own C&C.  
  
Blood of Europe  
  
Chapter 2: Desolation of Rome  
  
Chekov looked at the two special commando teams. They were actually all Desolator Commandos. Their special abilities would make them extremely useful. They were going to drop into the city within two hours. Chekov certainly wouldn't be dropping with them. He would be coordinating their battle from a command copter.  
  
"Our mission is to assassinate the Pope and destabilize the Italian government," he said, "The Italians have mobilized their military in anticipation of an attack from us. If we disable their central government, it will be much easier for us to move in and crush the Italian Army. That is our mission. That is the mission the Premier has given us. We shall not fail!"  
  
Two hours later the commandos dropped. There were twelve Desolators in each team. The Vatican team was dropped directly into the church. They crept into the quarters of the Pope and killed him. Several priests heard their rad cannons, and came to investigate, but they were killed as well. Now they had to get out of here. This had taken fifteen minutes.  
  
The second team had far more difficulty. They had killed the guards on two levels of the parliamentary building, and were now heading towards the main chamber. Three more guards appeared, but they were dealt with accordingly. Now, to kill the Italian government.  
  
  
  
President Dugan walked into the situation room.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" he demanded.  
  
"Mr. President," said General Carville, "This is Colonel Ryan Sharp. He's the man to explain things. We managed to extract him from Europe before everything went to hell."  
  
"Well Colonel?"  
  
"The Soviets are making a move sir," said Ryan, "Their armored forces are rolling into Germany, and they've seized control of the country. I'd say that Italy is next, then they'd move against the Balkan states, then France and the rest of Europe. They aren't going to make the same mistakes as last time. Last time, we beat them with superior technology, and a lot of it was developed by Professor Einstein. They nabbed him."  
  
"So what are we supposed to do?" Dugan asked his generals and admirals.  
  
"Mr. President," began Carville, "With all due respect, a lot of those European nations are our allies, and we need to help them. However, the problem is that Romanov caught us with our pants down, and I'm not sure how we can do that much to help."  
  
"Mr. President, I have a suggestion."  
  
Heads turned towards the colonel.  
  
"Go ahead Colonel."  
  
"We can assume that Europe isn't Romanov's primary objective. I'd say we are. We stopped the Soviet Union once before, but that was because of the Philadelphia Project."  
  
"How do you know about that?" said Dugan.  
  
"Sir, back then, I was a very young private that guarded the facility, and I found out about it by accident. However, that isn't the point right now. The point is that with Einstein, the Soviets may very well get the Chronosphere. However, we can be sure that it will take time for them to actually build one while we already have one."  
  
The staff was silent for a few minutes.  
  
"What you're saying has grave implications," said Dugan.  
  
"I know sir," said Ryan, "However, it isn't like we have an actual choice in all this. We have to act. The Chronosphere we have needs to be upgraded. The original team who worked on this have continued working on this, or so I have been led to believe. Now, it can move entire platoons. However, this will not be enough. We will most likely start fighting against the Soviets very soon, and I do not think we can count on a technological edge this time."  
  
The rest of the staff was very unhappy to hear this. However, they knew it to be true.  
  
"So what do you suggest."  
  
"I suggest we bring our forces up to DefCon 3 and prepare for war with the Soviets. However, the primary things that concern me is the European nuclear arsenal. According to the reports I got while still in Europe, they seemed to be disabled, meaning the Soviets were able to disable them. We might be in the same situation."  
  
"I agree Mr. President," said Carville, "Whatever trick the Soviets pulled out of the hat has given them an edge, and we need to be prepared."  
  
  
  
Rome was a radiation wasteland. The Desolators had done their job quite well. Doing this was easier than actually working to kill all of their targets.  
  
"Mission accomplished," said Zophia.  
  
"Yes," said Chekov, "An effective way to eliminate a large target group, don't you think, Comrade Lieutenant?"  
  
"Yes Comrade General."  
  
"Let's leave."  
  
The two teams were extracted and they pulled out. They were soon in contact with Moscow.  
  
"Premier Romanov, I am happy to report that the mission was accomplished successfully."  
  
"Good job, Comrade General! Now the European dogs will see the full power of the Soviet Empire! But there is another mission that requires your attention. Yuri will fill you in."  
  
The screen shifted locations and Yuri appeared.  
  
"Ah, Comrade General. You have done quite well on your last three operations. Now, I have one that might test your abilities somewhat. I have developed a piece of technology which I call the Physic Beacon. It will allow us to control the minds of our enemies. With this, we can control the world. I want you to deploy a Physic Beacon in Paris. With it, we will control the French government, and we will gain control of another powerful European country. The details of the mission will be sent to you. Advancement comes with success, Comrade General, no?"  
  
"I will carry out my orders, Comrade Minister."  
  
"I am sure of that," Yuri said before the transmission terminated.  
  
Chekov took a deep breath. Well, it was time to get to work. The orders came in just as Yuri had said. They were to seize the Eiffel Tower and place a Tesla Coil unit at the top. Then, Tesla Troopers would power it and make the Eiffel Tower into a massive Tesla Coil, thus able to destroy everything that tried to get close to them. Then, they would deploy the Physic Beacon. Well, that sounded reasonable, and shouldn't prove too difficult.  
  
  
  
"The second Philadelphia Project is underway," said Colonel Sharp, "That is currently being run at a classified location."  
  
"Where," said the President.  
  
"At Pearl Harbor, just like the first one. It is progressing very well and we think it in one month it will be fully operational."  
  
"I've called for a partial mobilization," said Dugan, "We have several heavy corps ready for deployment. Should we enter this war now?"  
  
"Yes," said Carville, "Mr. President, the only reason the Soviets haven't attacked us yet is because they aren't ready for us yet. This time, we'll be the Texas rattlesnake and give them a bite."  
  
"Okay. But how do we deploy?"  
  
"We can do so from England," said Sharp, "By ensuring that it is secure against enemy occupation, we can move in forces for an attack against the mainland Soviet forces."  
  
"That sounds like a plan. Colonel, you've done quite well. I'm promoting you to brigadier general and putting you in charge of the US Expedition Force."  
  
That left Sharp speechless for a few seconds. However, he recovered quickly.  
  
"Thank you Mr. President."  
  
"Well, let's get going."  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
R+R. And to the guy who wants me to put a bullet in Yuri's head, that may very well happen.  
  
Z98 


	3. Lights of Paris

Chapter 3: The Lights of Paris  
  
The battle group was protecting a massive convoy of transports. This convoy was transporting the equipment for XI Corp, one of the three US Army Corps going to Europe for the war against the Soviet Union. The fleet comprised of thirty destroyers, two battleships, and the carrier Washington. Washington was the flagship of the entire fleet. Its planes provided air support for the convoy. So far, they hadn't sighted any Typhoon submarines yet. The Soviet fleet had been notorious for using them during World War 2. So far, they hadn't encountered any yet, but that would soon change. The Soviet navy were currently using bases in Germany to deploy their submarines. Also, they had seized the German Navy, and a lot of their ground and air equipment. Now, their army's equipment had been augmented and they had taken Italy. They were going to make another move. This time, the Soviets were moving too quickly.  
  
  
  
"The City of Lights," said Chekov, "I've never been there before. Well, we're going to light it up even more."  
  
Zophia cracked a small smile. They certainly were. After they had seized control of Italy, the Balkan states fell into line quickly. Now all of their forces were poised at France and the rest of Europe. Great Britain was an island nation, so they could easily be isolated and then they too would fall. The other European countries wouldn't be able to resist by arms for too much longer.  
  
"Our forces are approaching Paris, Comrade General," she said.  
  
Chekov nodded. He would be coordinating from afar this time. The French Grand Cannons were formidable defenses, and he did not want to face them. By capturing the French government, they could force a surrender and end the battle before it began.  
  
  
  
General Sharp had arrived in London on a plane. He immediately moved the Allied Command Center to another large base. Several Gap Generators were put up so they could hide from Soviet satellites and spy planes. The first of the three convoys would be arriving and their cargo unloaded. III Corp was a powerful force, and the men and women in it had flown over. Currently, staff officers were setting up. Sharp had a low rank for a joint force commander, but the British government had no choice but to give him the command. They could not allow the Soviets to get a foothold on England. That would end any hopes of winning the war. Or would it? The Chronosphere could very well turn the tide again in this war. However, the Soviets had captured Professor Einstein, and taken all of his files. How long before the Soviets also had their Chronosphere? He didn't dwell on that too much. He had work to do.  
  
Grizzly Tanks were parked in the base along with several IFVs. A pity that there were no other heavy tank units, but Allied forces had opted for a faster, less powerful tank, and obviously cheaper battle tank. No surprise there. Several Nighthawk helicopters moved in and landed, unloading the staff officers. They first had to set up camp.  
  
  
  
The sound of an airplane overhead surprised the soldiers on duty in Paris. They looked up and saw a dozen airplanes. Just then, three Kirov airships appeared and started dropping bombs on the antiaircraft batteries. The Patriot missile batteries fired, but the Kirovs were too heavily armored. Paratroops dropped from the planes and landed. The Conscripts opened fire on the civilians and killed dozens of them. They moved towards the Eiffel Tower. A team of engineers were dropped with the Tesla unit and followed several Tesla Troopers. There were pretty close to the Tower. Civilians rushed out, fleeing the area. The engineers got in the elevator with five of the Tesla Troopers. The others secured the area. After a few minutes, they got to the top and the engineers set the unit. Electricity poured out of the suits of the Tesla Troopers and powered up the unit. Suddenly, a massive electric bolt struck a Grizzly Tank headed towards the Tower. It was vaporized. Another bolt lashed out, destroying a group of GIs. Now Allied troops were trying to get the hell out of there with the civilians. Several Chinook helicopters appeared and landed. Components for the Physic Beacon were unloaded by the engineers on board. In a matter of minutes, they had set up the Beacon. The remaining Tesla Troopers started powering the Beacon. It activated.  
  
The civilians, soldiers, and other people across the city started getting headaches. They started losing concentration. Finally, after a few minutes, most were transformed into loyal members of the Soviet Empire. Those that had managed to keep their mind free were killed by the now mind- controlled populace. The French government sent out orders for all soldiers to stop fighting and to surrender. This caused so much confusion that the Soviets were able to move in and seize control. France was taken, and only England stood in their way before an invasion of the United States.  
  
  
  
"That doesn't make sense," said Sharp, "Why did the French government just surrender? I mean, they had a large standing army, and would have seriously hindered Soviet forces. At least long enough for us to get organized and launch a counterattack."  
  
"Intelligence believes it is because of this," said Lieutenant Eva. She brought up overheads and other pictures of the Physic Beacon. "It is called the Physic Beacon. It seems that this piece of equipment has the ability to control the minds of others."  
  
"Shit," said Sharp, "So that's how they disabled the nuclear arsenals."  
  
"I'd presume so sir," said Eva.  
  
"We're in danger here," said Sharp, "Is XI Corp still at sea?"  
  
"They are halfway," reported Eva.  
  
"Turn them around. IX Corp too. And send the soldiers back to the States. XI Corp stays here. But we can't risk losing all that equipment to mind- control."  
  
"Sir, we need those units-"  
  
"No," said Sharp, cutting her off, "What we need is an army that can fight back at home. Europe is almost a lost cause. I'd give the rest of the mainland a few days at best before they all surrender to the Soviets. As for England, they don't have the forces to fight off an invasion, or the Soviets could just starve them. XI Corp stays here for now. We need to see how this plays out."  
  
"Yes sir," said Eva, "But this isn't going to make Washington or London very happy."  
  
"My suggestion would be to get the British government out of London," said Sharp, "The Soviets could try that same stunt they pulled in Paris."  
  
"Understood sir."  
  
  
  
"A very good job, Comrade General," said Yuri.  
  
"Thank you, Comrade Minister."  
  
"General Vladimir was right about you. Now, let's get down to other business. The Israelis are giving our forces in Egypt trouble. We have a nuclear missile site near Cairo which can launch missiles to Jerusalem. That we will do in short time. However, we have another base about half a mile away. It is a research base. The Israeli military is mounting an attack against us there. I want you to defend those two bases. We need two hours before the missiles are ready for launch. Defend our forces until then."  
  
"Yes Comrade Minister."  
  
The link terminated and Chekov prepared to go to Cairo. Well, not really.  
  
  
  
"I'm not sure you should have done this General," said Dugan.  
  
"Mr. President, it was either this or let the Soviets take control of our forces," said Sharp.  
  
"England is our ally, and the only place we could launch an attack against the Soviets," said Dugan, "We need to make sure that it doesn't fall."  
  
"Mr. President, we may not be able to keep that from happening. I'm getting reports from Intelligence that indicts that the Soviets have tore down the Eiffel Tower and are using that location to build what they call a Physic Amplifier. You know what the Physic Beacon did to Paris. That Physic Amplifier could very well do the same thing to all of Europe."  
  
"My God," said Dugan.  
  
"I'm requesting permission to at least get my troops out of here," said Sharp, "We have more equipment, though we're certainly going to try to get it out too. The British government also wants to get out of here. They'll most likely go to Canada. However, I want to get back to the States and prepare some kind of plan."  
  
Dugan thought this over. Finally, he nodded. "Permission granted. Get your ass back here General. We can't afford losing you too."  
  
  
  
The research base in Egypt was actually doing some interesting things. It seems that Einstein had developed Prism technology. There were two Prism Towers that they were testing. The first tower amplified the power of the second, and the second blew up an Apocalypse Tank in one shot. Such a powerful weapon. And they were developing a sort of Prism Wall using a combination of Tesla and Prism technology. Now this would be very useful for base defense. Chekov looked over the base again. It was second in line to actually be attack. If the Israeli military managed to get through the first base, which was highly unlikely. The Prism Towers were already in use and they were built around both bases. Combined with the Tesla Coils, the bases were nearly impenetrable. Flak Cannons would take care of an air assault. He waited for the Israelis to start their foolish attack.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
I'm pretty sure this is the last chapter I'll be able to update for about two weeks. But ah well, what can I do? R+R.  
  
Z98 


	4. Engulfment of London

Realized I made a mistake in Chapter 3. I meant to say III Corp would remain in England.  
  
Chapter 4: Engulfment of London  
  
The British government boarded the plane and took off for Canada. There they would be safe for a while. However, for how long was anyone's guess. General Sharp and the other high-ranking Allied officers were also with them. Allied forces were pulling out of England.  
  
  
  
Chekov watched as the Grizzly Tanks appeared. They didn't even get close. The Prism Towers shot hot beams of light, vaporizing the tanks. Few even got within range of the Tesla Coils. It was a massacre. Just then, radar showed several Harriers moving in. The Flak Cannons opened fire, and dropped two. The others got through and opened fire on the defenses. Two of the Prism Towers were destroyed, but that was it. The defenses were still strong, and they continued to destroy the Israeli attack force. Perhaps the Israeli general finally smarted up. The few surviving Grizzlies pulled back.  
  
"Well, that was utterly pointless," said Chekov.  
  
"The Israelis were foolish to launch such an attack," said Zophia.  
  
Chekov looked at the nuclear missiles. There were three 500-megaton warheads. Each one could destroy an entire city. He doubted that all three were pointed at Jerusalem. Another twenty minutes and it wouldn't matter.  
  
  
  
"Congress has agreed to declare war on the Soviet Union," said Dugan, "Right now, we need to make this decision."  
  
Sharp was observing the meeting through video links.  
  
"Do we launch a preemptive nuclear strike against the Soviet Union."  
  
Several officers were in outright protest of that.  
  
"Mr. President, the Soviets haven't actually tried to attack us, have they? Why should we do anything to aggravate them?"  
  
"We've already aggravated them," said Sharp, "However, we can expect an attack anytime now. It is a matter of whether we are able to respond to this. The Soviets are going to try to disable our nuclear arsenal. If they do so, we have no way to strike back at them. We have confirmed that they also have nuclear weapons. 500-megaton ballistic nuclear missiles. I ask you this. What if they decide to use them against us? What will we have to counter with? Nothing. We have to launch now."  
  
"Mr. President, I agree," said Carville, "If we can't launch later, that means we have an entire arsenal of two thousand ICBMs just sitting there doing nothing. If the Soviets capture those missiles and get them working again, we're deader than a rat caught out in the open desert."  
  
Dugan weighed the decision. To launch now could mean an end to this war. But they would be preempting. Well, what did it matter if they lost?  
  
"Launch."  
  
  
  
"Missile Command."  
  
"This is General Carville. Authorization to launch nuclear missiles. Code Zulu Red Four Beta."  
  
"Confirmed," said the officer, "Presidential authorization has been confirmed."  
  
"Silo doors open."  
  
"Missile launch in five seconds. Four. Three. Two. One."  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"Double check the systems!"  
  
The officers were running around, trying to figure out what had happened. Suddenly, one of the missiles exploded. Then, another. A massive nuclear blast formed and wiped out the base. Radiation fallout spread across the bases and beyond. This was not good.  
  
  
  
"They got our missiles," said Sharp, "NORAD reports that Site 4 was completely destroyed. I would suggest not launching any other nukes until we figure out what they did."  
  
"My God," said Dugan, "They've messed with our nuclear arsenal."  
  
"Mr. President," said Carville, "We need to figure out what we're going to do. With the loss of our nuclear arsenal, we have no way of retaliating against a Soviet invasion."  
  
"Is there any other way we can strike at them?" asked Dugan.  
  
"We have to make sure that Physic Amplifier never comes on line," said Sharp, "If it does, any force we send into Europe will be mind-controlled by the Soviets."  
  
"Agreed," said Dugan, "Do what you have to. I leave this in your hands General Sharp."  
  
"Yes Mr. President."  
  
The link to the president terminated. Now Sharp was alone with Carville. Carville chuckled.  
  
"So how are you going to pull this off."  
  
"A nuclear strike against Paris is off," said Sharp, "Even if we use cruise missiles or bombers. However, if we could send in a special operations team, we might be able to destroy that damn Amplifier."  
  
"Do I have the team for you," said Carville, "Agent Tanya, come in."  
  
Tanya Adams walked into the room. Sharp was first taken by surprise by her beauty, but controlled himself.  
  
"Well, Agent Tanya. Meet General Sharp. He'll be your commanding officer for this mission."  
  
"And what mission will that be."  
  
"We need to take out the Physic Amplifier in Paris," said Sharp. He still needed to gauge her.  
  
"Hmm. Sounds fun. When do we go?"  
  
"Immediately," said Sharp, "An air strike will disable their power plants, and so the Physic Beacon should be disabled. You'll have maybe twenty minutes to blow both the Physic Beacon and Amplifier before they come online. I do not need to stress to you the importance of this mission. We have to take those two structures out. If we don't we lose Europe and very likely the war."  
  
"All right general," said Tanya, "You don't need to be so serious. We can handle this."  
  
"Get going General," said Carville, "Remember, we're counting on both of you."  
  
Sharp and Tanya saluted and left. Once outside, Tanya had a few words for Sharp.  
  
"You're a little young to be a general. I hope you know your way around the field."  
  
"I got promoted because the president liked how I was handling the Europe situation," said Sharp, "I'm going to try to fix the damn mess the Soviets made."  
  
"Hmm. You sound like my kind of commander. Just don't get my men killed."  
  
  
  
The missiles were taking off. The Israelis really had something worry about this time. The missile would strike in about fifteen minutes. Two were being launched, and the third was being kept in reserve. Now what was the other target, thought Chekov. He shrugged. It wasn't really something he needed to worry about. If the government decided to tell him, they would.  
  
  
  
One hour later, the missile impacted. The entire city was engulfed by the massive nuclear blast. Buildings, trees, cars burned. People were incinerated in the inferno. When the blast receded, London was in ruins, nearly everyone killed.  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
Seems I miscalculated. In about a week, maybe less, I'll be back on a computer and can write again. That's nice. That's really good.  
  
Z98 


	5. A Toast of Red

Blood of Europe  
  
Chapter 5: A Toast of Red  
  
General Chekov looked at the time. Well, he would soon be leaving for another assignment. The People's Republic of China was preparing to make a move against the Republic of Korea, Japan, and the other Asian states. He would be sent as a military advisor to assist them. Humph. The People's Liberation Army shouldn't have too much trouble taking Korea. Japan could be convinced in other manners to joining them. Or they could destroy the country.  
  
  
  
Sharp was at the command center. Tanya and her team were preparing to leave from England. From there, they would move in against Paris after the air strike. There were several Tesla power plants outside of Paris. They had been built in anticipation of the power demand the Physic Amplifier would have. If they could take out those power plants, Tanya and her team had a chance. He looked at the screen. The Harriers were approaching the base. Time would tell whether this mission would succeed or not.  
  
  
  
The Harriers reached the base. Surprisingly, there were few anti-air defenses. The Soviets had set it up in a rush. They let loose their bombs and got the hell out of there. The missiles and bombs struck the power plants, knocking out several. The explosions from the ones hit damaged others close by, and caused more to explode. The chain-reaction took out most of the power plants.  
  
  
  
Tanya and her SEAL team paradropped into the city. They were a few blocks away from the construction site. They started running towards it. A few Soviet Conscripts were around, but they were taken care of quickly. The Soviets hadn't had enough time to set up any defenses, and only had soldiers guard the site. They were killed easily. Tanya and two of the SEALs placed charges on the Amplifier. The others placed charges on the Beacon. They ran away very quickly and the two structures detonated. Suddenly, two Rhino Tanks appeared.  
  
"Shit," said Tanya, "Let's get out of here."  
  
One of the SEALs had a grenade launcher attached to his M-16. He popped one in and fired. The Tank exploded in a fiery display, but the other one kept coming.  
  
"We have to get somewhere safe," said Tanya, "If the Soviets call in for more reinforcements, we're dead."  
  
The SEAL with the grenade launcher fired another one, taking out the other Rhino. He joined up and the team started heading towards the evac point.  
  
  
  
"General Chekov," said Zophia, "We have received new orders. There is an Allied Special Forces team in Paris, and Moscow requests that we handle the situation."  
  
"Very well," said Chekov.  
  
"Also, Minister Yuri has placed at our disposal a team of snipers codenamed Viruses."  
  
"Hmm. A rather interesting name. We'll see how they do."  
  
  
  
Tanya and her team were trying to get out of the city. There was a site one mile outside the city where they could be extracted. However, Paris was a huge city, and getting out was not that simple.  
  
"How are we doing?" she asked.  
  
"Twenty more minutes and we'll be out," said the SEAL, "Then, figure another five minutes to the extraction site."  
  
"Let's try to cut down on that," she said.  
  
Suddenly, they heard one of the soldiers scream. They looked back and saw one of the SEALs literally explode with a green gas coming out of his body and floating towards them.  
  
"What the hell? Move!"  
  
That they did. However, another SEAL was shot and exploded. Then another. Soon, it was only Tanya and one other SEAL.  
  
"Shit," she said, "Where are the snipers?"  
  
"I didn't see anyone either," said the SEAL.  
  
"All right. We sit tight here and move out in a few minutes."  
  
Suddenly, the SEAL next to her exploded. Despite her efforts, she breathed in some of the gas. She ran away from the area, hoping the gas she did breathe in wouldn't affect her too much. Suddenly, a woman with a sniper rife appeared in front of her. She struck Tanya in the chest and kicked her in the jaw. Before Tanya could open fire, another woman appeared and grabbed her gun. The gas had made her weak, and she couldn't resist too much. Another grabbed her from behind and pulled her back. Another struck her on the side of the head with her rifle. She fell, unconscious.  
  
  
  
"Damn it!" screamed Sharp, "Get a rescue team together."  
  
"Sir, it probably won't be much good," said Eva, "We don't even know if any of them are still alive."  
  
"Lieutenant, we're the United States Army. We never leave anyone behind. Ever."  
  
"Understood sir," said Eva. She admired his loyalty to his troops. That was something every commander should have.  
  
"What do we have to work with?" he asked.  
  
"The British SAS will be very useful," said Eva, "Their government will most likely let us borrow a few of their troops. We did take down the Physic Amplifier."  
  
"I guess that's true," said Sharp, "Okay. Get things organized. I'll command the team personally."  
  
"Sir, is that wise?"  
  
"It's what I should be doing."  
  
  
  
Tanya woke up in a small room tied to a chair. She kept her head down, but looked around without moving her head. It was probably an interrogation room. Just then, three men entered. Two were Conscripts. The other had some weird attachment to his head.  
  
"Welcome Agent Tanya," said the one with the head attachment, "You will be staying here with us for quite a while."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"Well, that's going to happen to you unless you cooperate. However, in a few days you'll be sent to Moscow for a real interrogation. Don't worry, we'll be gentle."  
  
He had a cruel smile on his face. Tanya wasn't an idiot. She knew what this meant, but she wasn't going to let them make her tell them anything. Even if it meant death.  
  
  
  
"The team is assembled," said Eva, "Five SAS officers, two of them snipers, six SEAL officers, and four Delta Force troopers."  
  
"Good," said Sharp, "Gentlemen, we're going in to try to, if they're alive, save a few of our officers that have been captured. They're the team that took down the Physic Amplifier and Beacon, so we owe them a big one. We're going to repay that by at least trying to get them out of there alive."  
  
"But why risk all of us when they might be dead?" said one of the SAS officers.  
  
"We don't leave anyone behind. Ever."  
  
The SAS officer understood that. Loyalty to fellow soldiers in the field. It was sensible, and honorable. Maybe this American really did know something.  
  
"I'll be joining you personally. Move out!"  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
It seems to me that the quality of my work has degraded in this story. I'll try to keep that from going any further. You know, some people have told me that I should be doing original fics. I started one, but no one seems to have read it.  
  
Z98 


	6. Retrieval

Now that I have done some research, I'll put in some other units besides the ones we've seen in Red Alert 2.  
  
Blood of Europe  
  
Chapter 6: Retrieval  
  
"General, I do hope you know what you're doing," said Dugan.  
  
"I do sir," said Sharp, "I'm going in to try to retrieve possible survivals from a mission I commanded."  
  
"Are you sure you can handle this?"  
  
"Yes Mr. President," said Sharp, "We've confirmed the location of where they are holding a prisoner. We believe there is only one survivor."  
  
"Where is this site?" asked Dugan.  
  
"A very small base two miles outside of Paris," answered Sharp, "We'll be careful."  
  
"All right," said Dugan, "You have authorization to carry out this mission."  
  
"Thank you Mr. President."  
  
The president terminated his end of the line. Carville was still on.  
  
"You're pretty good kid," he said, "I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into."  
  
"I know what I'm doing general," said Sharp. He really was young for a general. At twenty-six, he should still be a lieutenant or something.  
  
"Good luck, and Godspeed General."  
  
Carville went off.  
  
  
  
Chekov got off the airplane. He hated traveling by plane, but he had to get used to it. The Soviet airlines were never very comfortable. The Chinese delegation was there to meet him.  
  
"Hello," one said in Russian, "I am General Zhan Guo."  
  
"General Klerk Chekov."  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you," said Zhan, "Come this way."  
  
They got into a car and headed to the Defense Ministry Building.  
  
  
  
They paradropped out onto the field. There were few enemy soldiers amazingly enough, and they didn't seem to have anything to worry about. Well, that was good. Sharp looked around. No enemy units in sight. There were going to be more soon. He was armed with the same weapons a SEAL had. Very nice rifles actually. Now, he just had to worry about any enemy snipers. For that, he had a British sniper rifle. The team approached the enemy base.  
  
"Any patrols?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay. Let's make this quick and simple," ordered Sharp. Like he needed to remind them.  
  
The two snipers waited away from the base. They would supply cover fire if needed. The rest of the team moved in closer. They sighted a few guards and brought them down. There were three sentry guns by the base entrance. Fortunately, they were pointed the other way for some reason. Three of the SEALs ran up and placed charges. One caught a bullet in his arm from one of the guns, but the others got very lucky.  
  
"You okay?" asked Sharp over the radio.  
  
"I'll live."  
  
The others approached the base. The prison building was in the center of the base. There were other guards inside the base, but they were killed immediately.  
  
"Blow the door," ordered Sharp.  
  
A Delta placed charges and fell back. The door exploded and they charged throw. Suddenly, the Delta and a SAS officer exploded into a green cloud.  
  
"What the hell!"  
  
The others opened fire into the building and were rewarded with hearing a woman scream. They charged in, wearing their gas masks. Inside, there were several other Conscripts, but they fell to the team.  
  
"Find Tanya," ordered Sharp.  
  
They started knocking down doors. Suddenly, one of the SAS officers opened fire on them.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!" yelled a SEAL.  
  
Sharp was suffering from major headaches at the moment. He saw a man inside the room the SAS soldier had just busted down. He had seen the intelligence report. This man was Yuri, the head of the Psychic Corp. He opened fire immediately with the sniper rifle and dropped him with a head shot. The SAS soldier stopped firing and looked around confused.  
  
"Hold fire!" screamed Sharp.  
  
He walked into the room. Just then, a bullet scrapped past his arm and he dropped onto the ground. The Conscript then turned his gun towards Tanya.  
  
"No!"  
  
Sharp let loose his rifle and brought down the Conscript, but not before he too opened fire. Sharp tried to pull Tanya down, but she suddenly disappeared.  
  
  
  
Sharp was not taking the failed operation well. Carville and Dugan could see that.  
  
"It wasn't your fault General," said Carville, "Heck, you actually went down there to get her yourself. We don't even know what happened to her."  
  
"General, she was a soldier under my command, therefore under my responsibility. Therefore, it was my job to see that she doesn't get killed. I failed in that."  
  
"General Sharp," said Dugan, "We still have a war to win, and you are still one of the best officers we have for it. We can't afford to have you crack on us at a time like this."  
  
Sharp sighed. They were right, and he knew it.  
  
"Sorry sir. I'll continue with my command sir."  
  
"Good. Now-"  
  
Carville was cut off by Lieutenant Eva. "Mr. President, Generals, an Allied force has just appeared in San Francisco. They claim they came from the future."  
  
That caught all three of the men off guard.  
  
"What the hell?" exclaimed Sharp.  
  
"They are requesting a meeting with Generals Sharp and Carville at San Francisco."  
  
"This might be a trap," said Dugan. He looked at the two generals.  
  
"Mr. President, we should investigate this," said Sharp, "If they are from the future, they'll be here for a reason."  
  
After some contemplation, Dugan nodded. Sharp and Carville left for a transport to San Francisco.  
  
  
  
Chekov looked at the battle plan. It was ambitious. The Chinese were going to strike at Pearl Harbor like his own nation had during the Second World War. Unfortunately, that adventure had turned into a disaster. But right now, they needed to disable the Pacific Fleet. The American Pacific Fleet had six carriers, each with ninety F/A-18A/C Hornets. The Chinese Shenyang J-8 fighters weren't exactly top of the line, but they would have to do. The Chinese would be sending all three of their carriers as well as eight of their Dreadnought battleships with an escort of several Typhoon submarines and destroyers and a cruiser or two. It was unlikely they would attempt to seize the islands, but they would want to cripple the enemy fleet badly. The loss of the aircraft carriers would seriously hinder the US navy's ability to assist Japan, Australia, and the Philippines.  
  
"What you propose to do is very dangerous," warned Chekov, "We also did this, but it didn't accomplish the objective of destroying the Philadelphia Project."  
  
"We know," said Admiral Xu Li, " Our navy can handle the Americans."  
  
"I doubt it," said General Guo, "You have never fought against the Americans. They are still activating all of their forces. They have patrols all around Pearl Harbor as well as several fighter bases."  
  
"That may be," said Li, "But the Americans will be caught by surprise and we will crush their fleet."  
  
Of the two, Guo had the more realistic view, thought Chekov. That might get him killed. But he was probably alive because he was a superb general.  
  
"We have no way of assisting you in this," said Chekov, "Our forces are currently engaging Allied troops in Europe and Africa."  
  
"We will crush American by ourselves," said Li. Guo just stood there, staring at Li as if he was a fool.  
  
  
  
Carville and Sharp were taking a Bradley Fighting Vehicle M-2/M-3 to where the Allied base was located. It might have seemed a bit of overkill, but they didn't really know who the people were. The base commander had agreed on holding the meeting at a building away from his base. He was allowed to bring three assistants or guards. The American troops would supply security. They got out of the Bradley and walked into the building.  
  
"General Carville, General Sharp," said a GI saluting. They returned it. "You two are not going to believe this."  
  
"Leave that to us son," said Carville.  
  
The two walked in and froze. Inside the room stood Field Marshal Erwin Rommel, the German commander that had stopped the first Soviet invasion cold in its tracks and pursued the enemy forces all the way back to Moscow. What was even more amazing was that Agent Tanya was with him. Sharp restrained the urge to walk over and hug her in relief. She'd probably shoot him. To their surprise, Tanya walked over and hugged him. His body immediately became stiff, but he relaxed and hugged her back. She let him go a few seconds later and, with a smile led them to the table. All four of them sat down.  
  
"I'm sure the hug from Agent Tanya was unexpected," said Rommel. His English was impeccable. "Let me explain why we're here. We come from approximately one year in the future. The Soviet invasion is stopped with the use of the Chronosphere technology and we force the Soviet Union to surrender. However, Yuri slips through our fingers."  
  
"Yuri," said Sharp, "You mean the man in charge of the KGB and the Psychic Corp."  
  
"Correct," said Rommel, "During the war, while we were busy fighting the Soviets, Yuri constructed five devices we call a Psychic Dominators. They are located in Moscow, Cairo, Vladivostok, Mexico City, and one that he plans on building in Alaska."  
  
"Wait, you're telling us we lose Alaska?" said Carville.  
  
"Yes," answered Rommel, "The Canadian forces hold out long enough for us to defeat the forces in Moscow. Unfortunately, we didn't destroy the completed Psychic Dominator. At the time, we didn't know what it was."  
  
"So what the Sam Hill does this Psychic Dominator do?" asked Carville.  
  
"It unleashes a massive wave of psychic energy," Tanya took that one, "This network of five can cover the entire planet and make everyone permanently mind-controlled and under Yuri's will."  
  
Sharp and Carville took a deep breath in trying to absorb all that. However, Rommel continued.  
  
"We nuked the one in Mexico City, but we didn't get any of the other ones," said Rommel, "That's why we came back in time. However, Yuri launched a massive attack on us at our San Francisco base in an attempt to disable us. General Sharp, I must commend you for your actions. They saved us."  
  
Sharp was silent for a few seconds. "So why didn't I come along?"  
  
That caused an even longer silence to fall."  
  
"Yuri nuked us," said Tanya, "You stayed behind to hold off the last of the enemy troops attacking us. There were too many. If you hadn't taken personal control, we might not be here."  
  
"The free world owes you giving them another chance to stop Yuri," said Rommel.  
  
"But Agent Tanya. You're alive."  
  
Tanya smiled. "You did save me in France. Even if I got a bullet in the arm."  
  
Sharp breathed a sigh of relief. Then he turned serious.  
  
"We have to take those sons of bitches down."  
  
End of Book One.  
  
So, how many of you actually expected me to put Erwin Rommel as the old Allied commander? I could have put in Richard O'Connor, or even Archibald Percival Wavell. Both were good generals, even if Churchill said Wavell wasn't. Simple truth, he was forced to fight too many different fronts without enough resources. Well, this ends the first book of my series. The next one will take some time in getting up. It will involve the Pacific and South American battles. Until then, see ya!  
  
Z98 


End file.
